TerrytoberBesos
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Este es un pequeño aporte que realice para una actividad que titularon Terrytober en una página de FB. Espero la disfruten, como lo hice yo al hacerle tantas maldades a... jajaja TerryFic.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Terrytober

Ppr Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

—No, no y no, me rehuso a besar a esa chica —decía un molesto Terry.

—Oh vamos Terry la chica es hermosa, mírala —decía Robert mirando a una menuda rubia que abanicaba sus pestañas mientras sonreía.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres tu quien tiene que soportar su cercanía, además mírale esa cantidad de alambres en la boca, no —dijo rotundamente haciendo una mueca de asco —no lo haré

—Terry, no es como si te la pasarás besándola durante toda la grabación, solo será uno o dos besos, bueno eso dependerá de ti —dijo Robert divertido de ver la cara de Terry.

Terry lo fulminó con la mirada —¿donde esta la doble de Karen? Es ella quien debe grabar esta escena conmigo y no esa chica.

—Está indispuesta, creo que el café que Susana le invitó le ha hecho daño, la pobre se la ha pasado en el baño todo el día.

—En ese caso lo mejor es posponer la grabación para mañana ¿no crees?

—No podemos hacer eso Terry, estamos con el tiempo encima.

—Pero Robert, Susana es rubia —refutó el castaño como último argumento.

—No te preocupes, haremos magia con la iluminación.

—Veo que no cederás —Robert negó con la cabeza —en ese caso, envía a Charlie por todas las gomas de mascar de New York para que se las den a esa chica.

—Eres un exagerado —respondió Robert divertido.

Susana sonreía victoriosa mientras se acercaba a Terry, finalmente besaría aquellos deliciosos labios.

Terry apretó los labios, cerró sus ojos —que Dios lo ayudará, solo un milagro.

—Si eso es un milagro —dijo mientras inhalaba profundamnete llenando así sus pulmones de aire —un milagro —repetía conforme sentía como aquella chica se aproximaba.

Un ruido proveniente del area de iluminación provocó que Terry abriera los ojos para encontrase con una ensangrentada Susana, luego que uno de los bombillos de efectos especiales se desprendiera y se estrellara directo en la frente de pista de aeroplano de la joven rubia quien daba alaridos.

Candy, quien había terminado temprano su guardia, y se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas, tuvo que cubrir su boca para amortiguar las carcajadas que estaban por salir de su garganta al escuchar los alaridos de aquella jovencita.

Fue imposible para Candy no recordar aquella leyenda la cual escuchó alguna vez.

Susana vestida con un camisón blanco, su cabello desaliñado no paraba de gritar

—¡Ayyyyy mi frente!, ¡Ayyyy mi frente!

15 minutos después...

Candy ingresó al camerino de Terry y encontró a este partido de risa por lo que había sucedido.

—Terry no seas malo —le recriminó Candy inútilmente al terminar uniéndose a las risas de él.

Después que ambos se calmaron, Terry la atrajo hasta él y devoró sus labios.

—Mm —dijo —estos si son besos, no esos que tengo que fingir en cada filmación.

—Terry debemos parar, recuerda que entre beso y beso la temperatura se nos sube.

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros —eres mi esposa y además estamos en la intimidad de mi camerino —sonrió endiabladamente —¿te imaginas las deliciosas cosas que podemos hacer?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, al imaginar todo lo que podían hacer —movió sus cejas de manera traviesa —; hacer el amor con su esposo dentro de su camerino era una de las fantasías que siempre tuvo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerla realidad no dejaría ir esa oportunidad —; con ese pensamiento en mente caminó hacia la puerta y tras poner el seguro regresó hasta donde Terry aguardaba por ella, lo empujó ligeramente y Terry terminó de bruces en el amplio sofá.

Candy se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y pasó la punta de su lengua alrededor de los labios de Terry provocando que este y otra parte de él dieran un respingo.

Candy sonrió traviesamente al sentir la masculinidad creciente de su esposo.

—Mmm, estas listo para mi —dijo apartándose de él, para luego arrodillarse y quitar el seguro de su pantalón, con sus dientes bajó la cremallera.

Terry alzó las caderas de manera instintiva y ella con sus finos dedos bajó su calzoncillo, liberando de esta manera el miembro erecto de Terry quien le agradeció el gesto con una pequeño brinco.

Candy acercó sus labios y depósito una serie de besos en la punta del endurecido y palpitante miembro de su esposo.

Terry se retorcía de placer y apretaba sus manos a los costados del sofá al sentir los labios de su esposa en aquella zona tan sensible de su anatomía.

—¿Te gusta ¡eh!? —preguntó ella con una voz extremadamente sensual, para luego pasar su lengua por todo la longitud de su masculinidad.

Terry gemía ya que sentía que explotaría de placer en cualquier momento.

Candy leyó en los ojos oscurecidos de él la silenciosa petición que le hacía.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, se deshizo de sus prendas de vestir y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la masculinidad de su esposo y entre movimientos sensuales y jadeos ambos alcanzaron el placer máximo sin saber que el la parte de afuera, Susana escuchaba sus jadeos mientras mantenía su oreja pegada a la puerta.

La chica rubia ruborizada completamente, al escuchar pasos aproximándose, se vio obligada a retirarse de la puerta y correr a hurtadillas hasta su camerino.

Esperó un momento y al escuchar los pasos retirarse, salió de su camerino y miró una cajita en las afueras de camerino de Terry.

Miro a izquierda y derecha y al asegurarse que nadie la observaba, tomó la caja que estaba dirigida a Candy, frunció el ceño, ya que era extraño que dejarán aquella caja en aquel lugar.

Tomó la nota que estaba sobre la pequeña caja y comenzó a leer:

_**Querida Candy, **_

_**Disculpa que te deje esto en el lugar de trabajo de Terry, pero me encontraba cerca y se me hizo fácil dejarlo frente al camerino de tu esposo.**_

_**En el interior encontraras, el nuevo invento de Stair —jijijiji —descuida no explotará...bueno, no al menos de la manera que piensas.**_

_**Escogí el color y el diseño que siempre escoges cuando vamos de compras, imagino que es el favorito de Terry —. Amiga, me disculpo por haber olvidado el...**_

Susana dejó de leer la nota y abrió la caja.

Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con una prenda de vestir por demás sensual.

—Es hermoso —dijo mientras se mordía los labios —así que este es el diseño y el color preferido de Terry —susurró mientras contemplaba la prenda —sonrió al imaginarse en aquella hermosa prenda; se mordió el labio ante la idea que la rondó.

—Nadie vio que yo tomé esa caja, me lo quedaré y mañana me lo pondré y buscaré la manera de quedar a solas con Terry.

A la mañana siguiente, tras bañarse y secarse, contempló la prenda y relamió sus labios al imaginar la cara de deseo de Terry cuando la viera.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamó mirándose en el espejo —es hermoso aunque un tanto extraño con esto aquí —dijo tocando algo que resaltaba la parte más baja.

Tras terminar de vestirse, aplicó un poco de maquillaje en su enorme frente para cubrir un poco el golpe, tomó un ligero desayuno, cepilló sus dientes, se miró por ultima vez en el espejo, tomó su bolso y se dirigió al teatro.

Ingresó a su camerino furiosa después de terminar la escena con el doble de Terry ya que este se reportó indispuesto.

—¡Maldición! —gritó con frustración —y yo que me puse esta braga para impresionarlo, me la quitaré ahora.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que se vistiera de manera apresurada olvidando por completo quitarse la prenda.

—Hola Susie —hemos venido por ti para ir al centro comercial

—¿Hemos? —preguntó una sorprendida Susana.

—Si, mi hermano Niel, Michael y yo.

Susana hizo un gesto de fastidio al escuchar el nombre de Niel quien desde hacía unos meses la pretendía pero ella solo tenia ojos para Terry.

Dos horas mas trade...

Patty y Annie se partían de risa ante el relato de Candy, tanto, que Candy tuvo que darle unos golpecitos a Annie en la espalda ya que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con un trozo de zanahoria de la ensalada que estaba degustando.

—¡Por Dios! No sé como pudiste no estallar en carcajadas —decía Annie.

—Eres mi héroe Candy —decía Party lagrimeando de tanto regir.

Comenzaban a recobrar el aliento cuando vieron ingresar a Susana junto a Niel, Elisa y Michael y estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente.

Tras recomponerse, Patty se dirigió a Candy.

—Por cierto Candy, de haber sabido que estabas en el Teatro te hubiese entregado la prenda que te prometí, en tus propias manos.

—¿Como? —¿En donde la dejaste?

—Le pedí a un empleado del teatro que me hiciera favor de dejarla frente al camerino de Terry

—Es extraño, no vimos nada cuando salimos de allí.

—Tal vez ustedes ya se habían marchado —dijo Annie.

—Seguramente —repuso Candy.

—Mira por cierto, olvidé colocar el control remoto —dijo Patty sacando el pequeño control de su bolsa —. Mira, cuenta con cuatro velocidades: gemido sensual, gemido ronco, gemido medio y ultra gemido.

—Te encantará Candy —dijo una traviesa Annie —y Terry amará el control remoto, te lo

aseguro —Annie se mordió el labio —es el primer invento de Stair que no explota.

Las tres amigas rieron.

—Bueno, explota pero de una manera placentera —dijo Patty entre risillas.

—Por cierto Patty, ¿que nombre le pusiste? —Preguntó una curiosa Annie.

Patty les hizo una señal para que acercaran —**el panty vibrador.**

—Vaya nombrecito —dijo Annie entre risillas.

—¿Patty, estas segura que funciona? —preguntó una dudosa Candy, ya que no se fiaba de los inventos de Stair.

—A las mil maravillas —respondió la castaña.

—Candy, es excelente, créeme, usé hace dos días el que Patty me obsequió y Archie hizo lo que quizo conmigo utilizando ese bendito control.

—Veamos —dijo Candy encendiendo el control, este es para un gemido sensual —preguntó Candy presionando un botón

Niel se sentó junto a Susana mientras Michael y Elisa fueron a ordenar lo que comerían.

Por debajo de la mesa, Niel acariciaba las piernas de Susana,

—¡Ah! ¡Mm! —Gimió Susana por demás sensual y apretó las piernas.

—Este es para gemido ronco —dijo Candy presionando otro botón.

Niel no podia creer que un solo toque de él estuviera consiguiendo arrancar aquellos gemidos de la garganta de Susana quien comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a comprimirse en la parte entre medio de sus piernas.

—¡Aahh! —¡Oh Dios!

Candy presionó en botón que decía gemido medio.

—¡Oh cielos! —Susana se retorcía y gemía mientras Niel sonreía sintiéndose poderoso de estar consiguiendo todo aquello con unos simples toques en las pierdas de la muchacha.

Annie se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba en la mesa donde Susana y Niel se encontraban cada vez que Candy presionaba un botón, de pronto una chispa se encendió en su cerebro y comenzó a reír ante la sola idea que lo que se imaginaba fuese cierto.

—¿Patty donde le dejaste el _**Panty vibrador**_ a Candy?

—Le pedí a un empleado del Teatro que lo dejara frente a la puerta del camerino de Terry, ¿por qué, sucede algo? —preguntó la castaña.

Annie comenzó a reír —creo saber la razón por la cual Candy no encontró nada ayer que salió con Terry de su camerino y también creo saber quien tiene tu regalo, Candy —dijo mientras reía.

Ambas amigas miraron con extrañeza a Annie quien no paraba de reír y sin previo aviso, la pelinegra le quitó el control a Candy y comenzó a presionar los botones de manera simultánea provocando que Susana emitiera gemidos escandalosos y se convulsionara de placer al punto que se lanzó sobre Niel ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos los presentes.

Continuará...

**Jajajaja eso** _**le pasó a Susana por buscona y a parte ladrona jajajaja**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Terrytober

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

Los ojos de Arthur uno de los reporteros de farándula del New York Times se iluminaron ante el espectáculo ofrecido delante sus ojos.

El chismoso reportero se vio obligado a colgar la llamada con su hermana ya que necesitaría su celular para grabar aquel episodio.

—¡Oh Santo cielo!

—¿Arthur te encuentras bien?

—Hermana debo colgar ahora, mi deber como periodista y mi responsabilidad por mantener a mi audiencia al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo de la farándula, me esta llamando a gritos.

—¿Arthur que diablura tramas?

—Kelly me ofendes.

Jajajaja —Kelly rió al otro lado del auricular —¿tu ofendido?

Arthur rodó los ojos —Kelly en verdad debo colgar la llamada ahora mismo, hablaremos mas tarde.

Tras decir estas ultimas palabras y sin dar oportunidad a que su hermana respondiera, Arthur colgó la llamada y preparó su teléfono.

Para su desgracia no era el único, pues tras ser reconocida por otra persona, Susana estaba siendo la sensación en redes sociales en una transmisión en vivo.

Aquel video aunque de baja calidad de imagen, se hizo viral de manera monumental en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

El hashtag #DinamitaMarlowe se viralizó como la espuma.

Al ver como su mejor nota de chisme se le iba de las manos, Arthur hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Dejó de grabar por un momento, para hacer una llamada a su amiga periodista Daisy Braxton quien estaba a cargo de la dirección en redes sociales del New York Times.

En cuanto su amiga le respondió, Arthur le hizo saber a detalle lo que estaba presenciando.

Daisy al escuchar de voz de su amigo no dudo en enlazarlo para hacer una transmisión en vivo, aquella era la mejor noticia de espectáculo transmitida durante esa semana.

Aquella transmisión fue compartida por muchos seguidores a lo largo y ancho de País en cuestión de segundos.

—Susie, debo confesar que estoy sorprendido en gran manera la forma como has reaccionado a unos cuantos roses de mis manos, realmente no tenía ni la menor idea cuan irresistible te parecía, pero por favor debes tranquilizarte, estas llamando la atención de todo el mundo —decía un nervioso Niel al ver que eran objeto de muchas miradas curiosas

—Niel, ¡ah! por favor sácame de aquí ¡Mm! —Susurró una jadeante Susana cerca del oído de Niel.

—¿Quiere que vayamos a un hotel? —preguntó el pelirrojo relamiéndose los labios.

—Llévame a donde ¡ah! ¡mmm! —Jadeaba Susana —quieras, pero —¡Oh por Dios! —sácame de aquí ahora.

Niel se puso de pie y sin previo aviso, tomó a Susana entre sus brazos regalando sin saberlo un mayor espectáculo.

Detuvo el primer taxi que pasaba y con Susana en brazos ingreso al interior de este sin saber que eran seguidos por Arthur quien seguía con el enlace en vivo desde su celular.

—Buenas tardes amor —Terry beso a su esposa y le hizo entrega de un hermoso ramo de narcisos amarillos —¿que tal la pasaste con tus amigas?

—De maravilla respondió ella luego de terminar el beso y caminar a la cocina en busca de un jarrón para colocar el hermoso arreglo de narcisos que Terry siempre le llevaba mientras duraba la temporada de estos.

Terry comenzaba a desatar el nudo de su corbata mientras Candy le relataba lo sucedido.

Los hombros de Terry se sacudían a causa de las carcajadas.

Candy sostenía su estómago mientras reía junto a él y dejaba caer unas lágrimas a causa de ataque de risa del cual fue víctima.

El celular de Terry comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco y leyó el mensaje que Tom su compañero de trabajo le envió.

—_**Terry, ve a la página del New York Times y entérate del nuevo chisme, (Risas)**__**(Tom)**_

—_**Tom, no tengo tiempo para chisme de la farándula ahora (Terry)**_

—_**Amigo, se trata de la llorona (Tom) **_

—_**¿Y que hizo ahora esa loca? (Terry)**_

—(risas) _**ha hecho el oso de su via (risas) **__**#DinamitaMarlowe (Tom).**_

_**Aquel último mensaje despertó la curiosidad de Terry**_

—_**Esta bien ahora lo veo (Terry)**_

—_**Karen la esta destrozando en redes sociales (risas) **__**(Tom)**_

Terry abrió sus redes sociales y fue a la página indicada, en cuanto comenzó a ver el video, estalló en escandalosas carcajadas tanto por las imágenes como también por los comentarios de los usuarios en especial el de Karen Kleiss quien al darse cuenta de incidente de Susana durante las grabaciones el día anterior no paraba de burlarse de la joven Marolwe, llamándola _**La llorona Marlowe.**_

A la mañana siguiente, el celular de Susana comenzó a sonar y tras responder, escuchó los regaños de su madre quien le decía que encendiera la televisión.

Susana casi se muere al ver lo que estaban transmitiendo.

Atisbó por su ventana tras escuchar murmullos provenientes del exterior de su departamento, se petrificó al ver la cantidad de reporteros que estaban montado guardia en la planta baja de su departamento.

Que el infierno se abriera y se la tragara, fue el deseo que la joven actriz tuvo.

El timbre del departamento sonó y Susana se petrificó al imaginar que se trataba de los periodistas.

—Susie, abre la maldita puerta.

Susana se apresuró a abrir la puerta al escuchar la voz de Elisa.

—Elisa, tienes que ayudarme —decía una histérica Susana.

—Cálmate Susana, primero tienes que explicarme que demonios fue todo eso en el centro comercial —una molesta Elisa exigió.

Conforme Susana explicaba lo sucedido, Elisa hacia una nota mental y terminó estallando en carcajadas.

Susana frunció el ceño —. No entiendo porque encuentras gracioso lo que que pasó.

Elisa aclaró su garganta —Susana, como se te ocurrió usar el obsequio que te envié sin leer el manual de uso.

—¿Eh? —¿tu obsequió? —¿de que demonios hablas? —una confundida Susana preguntó.

—Del que te envié ayer —aclaró Elisa.

—Yo no he abierto tu obsequio aún, pensaba hacerlo hasta mañana que es el día de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Como? —Elisa preguntó con asombro —entonces como es que ...

—Tomé una caja que dejaron frente a la puerta de, camerino de Terry, sentí curiosidad y lo abrí, cuando vi la prenda, me quedé maravillada de lo hermosa que era, leí una not dirigida a la esposa de Terry, pero no lo hice por completo.

—¿Tienes aún la nota contigo?

Susana asintió y fue a su habitación y regresó con la pequeña nota la cual entregó a Elisa.

Elisa comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_**Querida Candy, **_

_**Disculpa que te deje esto en el lugar de trabajo de Terry, pero me encontraba cerca y se me hizo fácil dejarlo frente al camerino de tu esposo.**_

_**En el interior encontraras, el nuevo invento de Stair —jijijiji —descuida no explotará...bueno, no al menos de la manera que piensas.**_

_**Escogí el color y el diseño que siempre escoges cuando vamos de compras, imagino que es el favorito de Terry —. Amiga, me disculpo por haber olvidado el control remoto, te lo entregaré mañana que nos veamos en el centro comercial junto a Annie tal y como hemos acordado.**_

_**Allá te mostraré la manera de uso.**_

_**Tu amiga, Patricia Cornwall.**_

_**P.D Candy, estoy segura que a Terry y a ti les encantará el nuevo invento de Stair.**_

Tan pronto como terminó de leer, Elisa estalló en carcajadas nuevamente al recordar el día que se ofreció a ser conejito de india de su primo Stair, para probar en la intimidad de su departamento junto a su novio Michael aquel invento de su primo el cual por poco la electrocuta.

Recordó que casi mata a su primo por el mal rato que le hizo pasar, pero era una masoquistas ya que fue hasta después de tres intentos que finalmente el nuevo invento de Stair funcionó a las mil maravillas, razón por la cual le ordenó uno para regalárselo a Susana como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Basta Elisa, deja de burlarte de mi, no entiendo porque te causa tanta risa.

—Susana como pudiste no leer toda la nota antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Elisa, como mi amiga, mi abogada y mi representante te ordenó que hagas algo para parar todo este acoso, mi madre está que no la calienta el sol con todo esto, no quiero abrir mis redes sociales porque el,acoso es monumental todos han hecho viral ese maldito Hashtags.

—Te refieres #DinamitaMarlowe —Elisa comenzó a reír nuevamente.

—¿Harás algo o te la pasaras todo la vida burlándote de mi? —Preguntó una molesta Susana.

—Esta bien, esta bien —respondió Elisa alzando las manos en señal de rendición —esto es lo que haremos —dijo comenzando a explicar la declaración que brindaría.

Después de la declaración de Elisa en rueda de prensa, las lineas telefónicas en las Empresas Cornwall no paraban de sonar, muchas empresas manufactureras de prendas eróticas querían contactar a Stair Cornwall.

Stair no entendía nada lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Luisa su secretaria lo puso al corriente de la novedad en redes sociales y el bochornoso episodio de la joven actriz Susana Marlowe.

Stair tomó su celular y llamó a Patricia para que le explicara como fue que invento terminó en manos de Susana.

Patty hizo un rápido resumen de todo lo,que había pasado y Stair terminó estallando en carcajadas.

Susana recordó un meme que corría en redes sociales y al igual que aquel gracioso gato, intentó esconder su rostro en una bolsa de papel para poder salir a la calle, pero se rindió al intentarlo y darse cuenta que su enorme cabeza y su frente de pista de aeroplano le impedían que la bolsa se ajustara a ella.

Sin quedarle mas remedios tomó una bocanada de aire y salió de su departamento a enfrentar el mundo.

Con cada paso que daba podia escuchar el murmullo de las personas a su paso.

Cuando por fin llegó al estudio de grabación, escucho como sus compañeros de trabajo reían a costa de ella.

—Buen día _**llorona dinamita Marlowe**_ —comenzaron a saludar todos mientras se partían de risa.

Susana tomó su celular y llamó a Elisa y tras citarla para reunirse con ella en su departamento colgó la llamada.

Horas mas tarde, tomó sus cosas y salió de su camerino; mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró de frente con la mirada burlona de Karen.

—Tremenda actriz porno que nos saliste ¡eh! Y yo que pensaba sugerirle a Robert después de tu accidente con el,bombillo en tu enorme frente, que no seria mala idea una producción de la famosa leyenda " **La llorona**" —Karen rió —me han dicho que estabas perfecta para ese papel, pero con el espectáculo de ayer en el centro comercial seguro alguna revista para caballeros te contrata como edecán. (Acompañante)

—Púdrete Kleiss —respondió Susana

Karen rió con ganas al ver como Susana apresuraba el paso.

—¡Ey! _**Llorona dinamita Marlowe**_, para la próxima, busca un hotel —le gritó la castaña mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

Susana enfureció ante el acoso de el que era víctima y juró que se vengaría de Candy sus amigas y que también lo haría de aquel maldito inventor.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Terrytober

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres Final

Llegar a su departamento sin ser víctima de escarnio fue imposible para la frentona joven, ya que luego de los comentarios de Karen Kleiss con el Hashtags _**#LaLloronaDinamitaMarlowe**_ en la página del New York Time, los cuales incluían un video de Susana en el momento justo que un bombillo se impactaba en su frente y la joven comenzaba a gritar: ¡_**Ayyy mi frente, ayyy mi frente! **_durante lo que seria la grabación de una escena, aumento las burlas de la audiencia quienes comenzaron a subir todo tipo de memes.

Tan pronto como ingresó a su departamento, caminó al,cuarto de baño y preparó la bañera, necesitaba un buen baño frio para bajar todo el calor producto de la rabieta de todo el día.

Mientras se desvestía comenzó a recordar que a pesar de lo vergonzoso de su episodio en el centro comercial, el placer que aquella prenda le había proporcionado era lo máximo, algo incomparable.

Suspiró al recordar con pesar que no contaba con el control remoto de aquella maravilla.

Sonrió luego al recordar que Elisa le mencionó que unos días antes ella le había obsequiado uno de aquellos maravilloso objetos.

Tomó la pequeña caja que se encontraba en una de las gavetas de su mesita de noche, lo sacó y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo puso.

Se recostó sobre la cama sujetando el pequeño control remoto, se mordió el labio y presionó el botón de encendido y comenzó a sentir la presión en aquella sensible parte.

Estaba en lo mejor de su placer cuando sintió que algo comenzaba a quemarle en su entrepierna; se puso de pie de manera presurosa y presionó el botón de apagado pero no respondía.

De un tirón se arrancó aquella prenda de encima y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se metió con urgencia a la bañera que había preparado con anticipación.

Grito de frustración —Mierda, ¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi? —dijo mientras abría el grifo de agua fría y dejaba que el agua refrescara su enrojecida entrepierna.

Al salir del baño, tomó la caja y la lanzó furiosa contra la pared, vio como un trozo de papel salía del interior y lo tomó.

Maldita Elisa - grito tras leer:

_**Susana se la manía que tienes de no leer las notas, de haberlo hecho te hubieses dado cuenta que te jugaría una broma (risas), **_**descuida, el panty está en perfectas condiciones, lo único que tienes que hacer es conectar correctamente los alambres en el control remoto (risas), **_** espero no te hayas quemado demasiado.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Susie. **_

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Susana abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Niel frente a ella.

—¿Tu que demonios haces aquí? —preguntó con molestia.

El recién llegado suspiró con pesadez, si bien era cierto que la chica frente a él le gustaba, ese había sido un día de perros y lo menos que tenia era paciencia para soportar las pataletas de Susana.

—Elisa me pidió que me encargara de tu caso, en lo que ella resuelve algo de ultimo momento, ahora que si lo deseas me largo en este momento y arréglatelas como puedas —respondió un mal humorado Niel.

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron como platos ante el tono de Niel hacia ella.

—¿Deseas algo de tomar? Preguntó Susana.

—No —respondió Niel —esta no es una visita social, dime de una vez que deseas y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—Bueno, es sobre el incidente en el centro comercial —dijo ella —Debo suponer aue si Elisa te envío, es porque ya estas al tanto de todo.

—¿Y que con eso? —pregunto Niel secamente.

—He pensado demandar a Candy, sus amigas y tu primo Stair.

Niel arqueó las cejas y la miró como si tuviese dos cabezas

—Ya veo que el tamaño de tu cabeza y frente solo te sirven para sujetar tu cabellera.

—Oye, ¿que te pasa? No tienes porque tratarme de esa manera.

Niel tomó una bocanada de aire —A ver Susana, con que argumento piensas demandar a Candice, sus amigas y a Stair? —preguntó Niel con fastidio ante la ridícula respuesta de la joven frente a él.

—Por daños y perjuicios —respondió —no sé si aún no te enteras que por causa de ellos soy la burla de toda la sociedad.

—Susana, el que hayas tomado algo no te pertenecía, no es culpa de nadie sino tuya, además, imaginemos que cuentas con los,suficentes argumentos para entablar una demanda, ¿crees que mi tío Albert y Terry se quedaran de brazos cruzados? , te recuerdo que mi tio es el padre de Candice y es el mejor abogado de New York, jamas ha perdido un solo caso, y dudo mucho que tratándose de su hija se quede de brazos cruzados, te aplastara como una cucaracha —le advirtió —acabará con tu carrera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Niel le dirigió una mirada ceñuda —imagina una nota en el New York Times, primera plana diciendo:

"_**SUSANA MARLOWE ¿VÍCTIMA O LADRONA?"**_

Susana hizo nota mental de todo cuanto Niel le dijo y negó con la cabeza —No eso sería mi ruina total.

Niel comenzó a aplaudir —bravo, bravo, por fin entiendes —dijo con mofa.

—Disculpen la demora —Elisa ingresó al departamento de Susana —Todo bien por aquí? —pregunto al ver el rostro serio de su hermano.

—A tu representada aquí presente se le ha ocurrido la fascinante idea de demandar a Candice, Annie, Patty y a Stair —respondió un molesto Niel —. Y ya que llegaste me largo, no estoy de humor para soportar berrinches —dijo Niel saliendo del departamento mientras Elisa pegaba el grito en el cielo.

—¿Que? —¿te volviste loca?, justo vengo de hablar con mi primo Stair, y tiene una propuesta de trabajo para ti.

—¿Propuesta de trabajo? —preguntó Susana con sorpresa.

Elisa asintió —después de todo lo sucedido estos días y con el espectáculo en el centro comercial, Stair ha firmado un contrato con una empresa que fabrica prendas erótica y a mi primo se le ha ocurrido que podemos usar tu video como parte de una propaganda publicitaria anunciando el **Panty Vibrador.**

—Se ha vuelto loco, yo jamás serviría como una modelo de prendas eróticas.

—En ese caso, prepárate para la demanda que te interpondrán por tomar correspondencia que no te pertenece.

—No tienen pruebas ni testigos, me aseguré que nadie me viera.

—Eso es lo que tu crees —respondió Elisa seria —el empleado del teatro que hizo la entrega te vio.

—Pero yo me aseguré que nadie me veía.

—Pues queda claro que no fue así —respondió Elisa rodando los ojos —Susana, te hablaré claro y lo haré como tu representante y abogada —advirtió —es mejor que aceptes la propuesta de Stair o pasaras un buen tiempo tras las rejas por hurto.

—Jamás haré tal cosa, eso sería humillante, imagina, Yo la prometedora actriz Susana Marlowe, como una simple modelo de prendas eróticas...¡Jamás! —gritó

—¿Es tu última palabra? —preguntó Elisa tomando su celular para llamar a Stair y hacerle saber la decisión de la frentona joven.

—Si —respondió ella con seguridad.

Dos meses después...

Cuando el reloj dio las diez de la noche, Candy tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

—Terry, Terry —una emocionada Candy llamaba a su esposo.

—¿Que sucede Amor? —preguntó él caminando hacía ella quien señalaba la imagen de la televisión.

—Mira, es el espacio anunciando el _**Panty Vibrador**_ de Stair.

Ambos se acomodaron en el amplio sofa y comenzaron a ver

Susana modelaba un _**Panty Vibrador**_ mientras pronunciaba unas palabras con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si al climax quieres llegar y tu esposo tarda en llegar el _**Panty Vibrador**_ es la solución a tu desesperación.

—Puedes llevarlo a donde quieras —decía Susana mientras el video del episodio en centro comercial corría.

—Que esperas, llama ahora mismo al número que aparece en tu pantalla y recuerda el _**Panty Vibrador**_ es la solución para calmar tu calor .

—Terry me gustaría usar el _**Panty Vibrador**_ que me obsequió Patty —pidió Candy mirándolo mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior de manera traviesa.

Terry se había negado a usar tal cosa, pues no tenían necesidad de ello y además no se fiaba de los inventos de Stair, pero aquella era la enésima vez que Candy se lo pedía y no podia negarse, no mientras ella lo observaba de aquella manera tan adorable.

—Está bien, lo haremos ahora —respondió él tomándola en brazos y caminado con ella hacía la habitación.

—Ten —le dijo Candy luego de colocarse la prenda —este es el control remoto —dio una serie de instrucciones a su esposo quien escuchaba atento.

Mientras Candy se recostaba en la cama, Terry se desvistió.

El guapo actor presionó el botón de encendido y comenzó a presionar uno a uno lo botones y conforme Candy se retorcía de placer su entrepierna se endurecía mas que una roca.

Adoraba los gemidos que Candy emitía, pero de pronto un sentimiento llamado celos se hizo presente.

—¡Mierda! No era posible que aquel pedazo de plástico estuviera disfrutando de lo que le correspondía a él disfrutar y que estuviera haciendo sentir en su mujer lo que solo él le hacía sentir.

Lanzó el control por los aires y de un tirón arrancó aquella maldita prenda que estaba haciendo lo que a él le correspondía y disfrutaba hacer, no estaba dispuesto a ser reemplazado por esa cosa, ¡oh no! Eso nunca, que lo mataran si permitía tal cosa, él era irreemplazable.

Abrió las blancas piernas de Candy y metió su cabeza en medio de estas, sacó su experimentada lengua en aquellos menesteres y comenzó a moverla, primero lento y luego un poco mas rápido hasta alcanzar movimientos extremos que volvieron loca de placer a Candy quien se dejo caer al precipicio de placer al cual su bello esposo siempre solía enviarla cada vez que hacían el amor.

En medio del torrente de placer de ella, Terry se posicionó cuidadosamente sobre ella y la penetro de manera cuidadosa y suave, comenzando a mover sus caderas en un vaivén que lo llevó a alcanzar el mayor de los placeres.

—Te amo Candy —dijo él mientras depositaba un sin numero de besos alrededor de el rostro de ella —Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás permitiré que un pedazo de plástico me reemplace.

Ambos comenzaron a reír para luego unir sus labios en un beso.

Fin...

—_**Ahora si, la dejo hasta aquí porque capaz y dejo sin cabello a la frentona con algún invento de Stair jajajaja**_

—_**Nos leemos en la próxima aventura**_


End file.
